Dragon Ball OS/Dragon Ball Saga
Dragon Ball Saga is a saga from Dragon Ball OS, it is the 4th Saga and revolves around the group getting the Dragon Balls to revive their friend. Chapter 22: The 1 Year Reunion At West City, Preach walked down the street, he was wearing a blue street top and black trousers. Preach kept walking and saw a crowd, he looked down and saw an orange black tail sticking out. "Tasanai!" Preach called out. The tiger had turned around and was Tasani, he looked at Preach and ran towards. "Hey Preach!" Tasanai said loudly. "So Tasanai, how's your training?" asked Preach. "I've been fighting in tournaments against my fellow people, it's been awesome." said Tasanai. Preach looked up in the sky. "Well, I've been in a village saving it everyday." said Preach. Preach then noticed two girls walking by, both girls noticed them and they both ran to them aswell. "Hey guys." said Yukisaga. "I guess that's Kale's rival." said Kimmi pointing to the building. The gang went in to large building that said 'Capsule Corp'. At the reception a robot was at the desk. They went to desk. Kimmi knocked on the desk. "I am the Cap Rec Bot, how can I help you?" the robot asked. "We want to see Bulma." said Kimmi. "Bulma, what a nice little girl, you need to make an appointment before meeting the second owner!" Cap Rec Bot replied. Preach made a deep sigh. "Forget it, it's going to take long, lets just go." said Preach. They all started walking upstairs, the bot looked at them. "What are you doing?" The bot wondered. As they started running upstair, the stairs looked like they were getting bigger each time they ran. As they reached the top, they saw a blue haired woman looking at them. "What are you kids doing here?" she asked. "We're looking for Bulma m'am." said Tasanai. "I AM BULMA YOU IDIOTS!" she shouted annoyed. The kids jumped up as they were scared of shock at Bulma. "Sorry." Kimmi said smilling. "Anyways, who sent you here?" Bulma asked. "Someone called Kale, his parents own Yasin Corp said to find you." said Yukisaga. "Yasin Corp, why would a rival ask you to find me?" Bulma asked. "We need the Dragon Radar!" shouted Preach. "Ha, as if I'd give a Dragon Radar to strangers." Bulma replied. "Let them Bulma." a voice said. "Why Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "That voice..." Preach thought to himself. The person would come out and be the same spiky haired person with armour from before. "Their friend died and needs to revive him." Vegeta said. Vegeta would throw them a dragon radar and Preach caught it. The gang start to head outside and leave. Bulma and Vegeta were still talking. "Vegeta, what's so special about that kid." Bulma asked. While Vegeta was walking off he said "He's a Saiyan, we need someone like him to sort the other terror on Earth." Chapter 23: Five Star Dragon Ball After leaving Capsule, the gang set off into the air. Preach was holding the Dragon Radar, he clicked it twice and beeping sound was heard. "I wonder why they gave us the dragonballs." said Yukisaga confused. "Probably because she knows we can get our ways?" Kimmi suggested. "No, it's not that, it's because her husband Vegeta saw me fight Chern and wants me to revive him from a year ago." Preach replied. Tasanai flew closer to Preach. "I never knew that!" he said suprised. As they kept flying a repetive beeping sound was heard. "The dragon ball is is near." said Preach. The gang flew fast to the ground in a rain forrest. As they landed, they walked closer to the dragon ball, Preach grabbed the dragon ball, but it was stuck. He kept pulling it, but it was like it was wedged to the ground. "Why wont it come out!" Preach shouted. Then, the ground eruppted and a dinosaur appeared from the ground. "No wonder, a dinosaur has it!" laughed Tasanai. Preach dropped from the dinosaurs grasp. "Let's get that ball!" shouted Yukisaga running. Everybody ran and chased the dinosaur. Preach and Kimmi were on the left side of the dinosaur, Yukisaga and Tasanai were on the right side. Flashed right from the air, a flying dinosaur screeched an eerie sound and grabbed the dragonball straight from the dinosaurs mouth. The dinosaur kept flying in the air too fast for them to catch. "I'm guessing the dinosaurs have a slight relationship with the dragonballs!" said Tasanai suprised. The dinosaur would put the dragonball on it's nest, Preach looks at the next and see's orange eggs inside. "Or it thinks it's an egg." said Preach shocked. Yukisaga flew below the egg, while Preach flew above it. Preach and Yukisaga streched their arms out and then fired off a sonic air blast, shocking the mother making it fly away. Grabing their chance, Kimmi leaped for the dragonball and caught it. A crack sound was made, Kimmi heard it and looked at the eggs. "I'm not being no mother!" shouted Kimmi soaring into the air. Everyone flew off and started laughing at Kimmi. "It's not funny." Kimmi said grumpy. "But it's just too funny!" laughed Preach. Kimmi stopped flying, so the others. "You know what else isn't funny?" Kimmi asked. Kimmi hit Preach's head. "This!" Preach started feeling his head. Tasanai got out a bag and took the dragon ball from Kimmi and put it inside. Chapter 24: Two Star and Seven Star After finding the fifth Dragon Ball, the gang were flying in the air. As they were flying, the dragon ball beeped twice. Preach stopped, then everyone else stoped. The bag that Tasanai was carrying was flashing. "What's wrong?" Kimmi asked. "The Radar, it's beeping twice." Preach answered. "There must be two dragon balls." Kimmi said. Preach pressed the button on the Radar and then two orange dots appeared close to each other. "Yes, two dragon balls, that will get us closer to reviving Kale and Junson." said Tasanai. Tasanai flew infront of everyone and was spinning around. "Looks like Tasanai's been training." said Kimmi talking to Yukisaga. "We've all been training, in a few years we might be sparing with each other." replied Yukisaga. They landed on an city paradise, with tall top trees, sand and sea. Such an elegant taste of food that gives the consumer an exotic taste. They walked down the street and everyone else is wearing martial arts outfits. "Where's the dragon ball?" Tasanai asked. Yukisaga observed the crowd by moving around it swiftly. "Who can beat Haruda!" shouted the announcer. "Street fighting, so cliché." Kimmi said bored. "The winner earns our souvenirs, these two orange balls!" shouted the announcer. The announcer held up two dragonballs, a two star and a seven star. Kimmi walked up to the crowd. "I'll fight." Kimmi said. The crowd opened up as shock as they saw Kimmi. Haruda had black hair, wearing a white tank top and camo shorts. "Come on little girl, this ain't child's play!" shouted Haruda smilling. Kimmi looked at him confindently. "Don't worry, I'll send you flying." Kimmi said looking at him. "You punk!" shouted Haurda throwing a punch at Kimmi. She dodged the punch and stood on his feet, she then kicked him in the head and sent him flying in the ocean. Kimmi took the two and five star dragon balls, and flew off with her friends. As they were flying off, Preach grabbed the two dragon balls and put them in Tasanai's bag, they zipped it up and then they kept flying. Preach read the dragon ball Radar, there was four dragon balls. "Someone else must be craving for the dragon balls!" said Preach suprised. Chapter 25: Emperor Failure As they were flying, a cubed metalic base was set on the road. "Who'd put a base on the road?" Yukisaga asked. "Probably to prevent people going past?" Preach answered, but confused. "Or it's a base so no one can get the dragon balls." Tasanai said. They all flew to it. Inside that base was a blue man, with a weird hat and black, green sleeved shirt. Next to him was a weird looking fox and a woman with long black hair. "Oh Emperor Pilaf, we have gotten four star dragon ball." the women said bowing to the blue man. "Thank you Mai, for a big bonus for us, 3 dragon balls are on it's way." Pilaf said. Pilaf got up, he went to his computer and pressed a button.One the screen, three moving dots had came towards them. Pilaf looked at the fox. "Shu, I want you to set up the traps for our visitors." Pilaf ordered smiling deviously. "Yes sir." Shu replied. Shu doing what he was told, ran to the computers and pressed all lot of buttons. There would be 70 doors protecting them from getting hurt. Outside, the gang had entered the base, as the door opened automaticly. "How the?" Preach wondered. "They knew we were comming." Tasanai said. As they kept walking, an arrow was shot, they dodged it. "Alright guys, let's blow this place up!" shouted Preach firing ki blast everywhere, the door was destroyed. Having 69 doors left to destroy, Preach looked at the door. "Considering how big this is, we have to take a shortcut." said Preach. Everyone nodded at Preach. With Pilaf, they are watching them through the camera. "What are they doing?" asked Pilaf. He see's them pulling their cupped hands to their sides. "Oh no!" shouted Pilaf. Pilaf gets a vision of Goku firing a Kamehameha wave. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" they all shouted. Blue energy had came from their hands. "HA!" they fired the wave off and destroyed all doors and brang every trap with it to dust. At the end of the doors, they saw Pilaf, they all flew towards him and his minions. They were all scared of them. "Hi!" said Preach welcoming. Preach grabbed the four dragonballs in a case and put them inside Tasanai's bag. "You've.. done it now." Shu said. They all turned to them. "What have we done?" asked Kimmi. "You've opened the time world!" shouted Mai scared. They all left and in a quick flash they were all sucked into a portal. Chapter 26: Time World Prior to the events of the last chapter, a white space is shown, with the gang inside it. "Where are we?" Preach asked. The gang feel their heads, scratching it, feeling the pain from being sucked inside. "This is the Time World." A deep monotoned voice said. "Who are you!" shouted Preach. "I am the Time Lord, I will set you an objective and you must complete it and I will let you out." the voice said. "Why are we here?" Kimmi asked. "Well, I am activated when my sand timer is incenarated and it was one of the booby traps, and your inside it." The Time Lord said. "I wonder what our objective is." Yukisaga said. "Your objective is to cut off a Great Ape's Tail off." The Time Lord said. A video is then shown of the Rocky Island, with Goku, Gohan and Krillin tryng to attack a Great Ape with Saiyan armour. "If you do not complete this in less than 50 minutes, you will stay here for the rest of your life." he said. The gang jumped in side the picture. At Rocky Island, The Great Ape(Vegeta), is stomping around the place, smashing pillars, trying to find Krillin and Gohan. Preach looked at the ape, he sensed his power. "He isn't that strong." Preach said. Tasnai sensed his blood. "He's a Saiyan as well!" he said suprised. Preach was shocked at this, he looked at the tail. "I got a way to kill it!" Preach said. Preach streched his arm out and made a ki whip, Tasanai was next, then Yukisaga, then Kimmi. The ape had turned around and saw them with ki whips. "Kakarot, you'll pay for this!" the ape shouted. They all flew to Vegeta's tail and fired a ki whip at it, the power of the ki whip had caused Vegeta's tail to fall off. In a quick flash, the gang was reverted to the time world. "Good job." the Time Lord said. Preach looked up to the air. "Did this change actual time?" Tasanai asked. "Of course not!" shouuted the Time Lord. The bag was still flashing as they collected all 7 dragon balls. "Now for your next task-" the Time Lord said. "Next task?" Preach interrupted. "You said a task!" Preach was angry at the Time Lord. "It's my world, my rules!" the Time Lord shouted back. "We aren't going to listen to you!" shouted Preach. "Well, your not getting out!" the Time Lord shouted. "WE WILL GET OUT!" screamed Preach powering up. Preach began to power up, blowing his friends away, he'd then become a Super Saiyan. Preach's power had then opened up a rift inside. The gang flew to the rift that opened and showed the real world. No time to lose, they go through the lift and make it out. Chapter 27: Dragon Balls Recieved And A Wish Was Made After getting out the Time World, they landed on the road, they began celebrating besides Yukisaga. "Yes, we can revive Kale!" Preach cheered. Kimmi noticed Yukisaga not celebrating. "Yuki, why aren't you celebrating?" Kimmi asked. Kimmi looked at Yukisaga. "Well, it's nothing bad, I was wondering why the three were scared when we entered their trap?" Yukisaga asked. Kimmi began to think with her, she looked into the sky and raised her finger in the air and looked to Yukisaga. "It's because Tasanai had the dragon balls with him and if we failed the dragon balls would have stayed there forever."she said. Yukisaga smiled and looked at her. Tasanai, holding the bag, he zipped it up, got the dragon balls and dumped them on the ground. "Now time to make a wish." said Tasanai rubbing his hands. "So, who knows how to rise Shenron?" asked Preach looking around. Yukisaga walked up to the dragon balls. "Shernron, arise!" Yukisaga shouted. The dragonballs started to flash, the sky became dark, then an eletric bolt had fly up to the sky and transformed to a dragon. The dragon had green skin, he had small arms, red eyes and antlers. "Why have you summoned me?" the dragon asked. "Oh mighty Shenron, we wish to revive our friends Junson and Kale." Yukisaga said. Shenron's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been half granted." said Shenron. "Half granted, what do you mean?" Preach asked. "The one known as Junson does not want to be wished back." he said. "Damn it." Preach said. "Now what is your second wish?" Shenron asked. "Second wish?" Preach wondered. "I don't know what to wish for." Tasanai said. "Shenron, I wish to find out who and when to ask more about the Saiyans." he said. Shenrons eyes glow. "You wish has been granted, you must find Gohan and Vegeta in 5 years and 11 months on the 20th day." he said. Shenron disappeared and then the dragon balls had seperated. Preach looked around and sensed someone comming. "Kale!" shouted Preach. "Yeah, Kale's comming!" Yukisaga shouted. Kale looked at his friends. "You guys revived me, while I was dead I was training and now I'm even stronger!" Kale shouted. "If your strong, let's fight!" Preach shouted. "Okay!" Kale shouted smilling. The two friends went into fighting stances. Chapter 28: Last Spar Before Leave Preach rushed towards Kale, but he whacked Preach using his arm the air. Fast, Kale flies of to Preach, he kicks him in the stomach, this turns Preach's body around, Kale elbows him on the back sending him down to the floor. Preach is then badly hurt. "How did you kill Chern if you wern't that strong?" Kale asked. Preach gets up, he looked at Kale with one eye opened. "Don't worry, I'm saving that for soon." Preach said smilling. Kale flashed towards Preach, he kicked him the stomach and double punched him in the face. Preach grabbed Kale's legs and flipped him over, then Preach kicked him in the air, then he flies up and kicked him more into the air, Preach flies towards Kale and grabbed him, he pulled Kale towards him and fired an energy blast at Kale, knocking him down. With the others they are watching the two best of friends fight together. "Woah, Preach was losing at first, then he gets the upper hand!" said Tasanai suprised. Yukisaga looked at Tasnai in a smile. "Preach must have done some training to hide his power." said Yukisaga. She looked at the fight. "Of course he's hiding the power, he can go Super Saiyan!" she shouted. While fighting, Preach and Kale started punching and kicking each other, then they split away from each other. "Now, I end this!" shouted Preach powering up. . Kale looked at Preach, moved back from him. "Preach, you hair, it's gold!" shouted Kale amazed. "This is a Super Saiyan, I achieved it because of you, your death made me to get this." said Preach. "Alright, now lets's see how strong you really are!" shouted Kale rushing at Preach. As Kale tried to kick Preach, he dodged it, Kale threw a punch, Preach dodged that, then Kale started throwing random hits at Preach which he dodged aswell. Preach then kicked Kale's hand, he then stretched his arm out and fired a sonic air wave pushing Kale. Preach then raised his arms out, an orange spherical ball was created, but this one was big. "Stealth Bomber!" Preach shouted throwing it at Kale. Kale then pulled his cupped hands to his side and then power it up. Blue energy comes from his hands and fired it the Stealth Bomber. This was no normal Kamehameha wave, it was pushing the Stealth Bomber back. This was the Super Kamehameha wave, this then dissapated the Stealth Bomber and itself. They both landed on the ground, Preach powered down and was back to normal. After a while, they said there goodbyes yet again. "Well, I gotta do some more training with my Blood Sense technique." said Tasanai flying off. "I'm gonna be doing some fighting with Yukisaga." Kimmi said flying off with her. "I'm going to train and then find Gohan and Vegeta." said Preach. "Well, bye Preach!" shouted Kale flying off. Preach also flew off as well. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting